english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (460 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (417 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (356 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (350 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (338 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (309 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (304 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (302 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (299 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (283 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (272 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (263 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (254 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (249 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (249 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (246 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (245 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (234 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (231 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (227 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (227 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (226 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (223 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (222 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (221 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (221 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (220 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (218 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (211 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (209 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (208 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (207 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (205 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (204 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (203 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (200 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (199 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (197 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (194 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (194 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (193 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (193 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (192 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (190 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (187 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (185 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (181 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (180 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (177 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (176 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (176 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (174 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (173 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (171 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (170 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (169 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (168 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (167 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (162 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (162 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (161 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (159 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (158 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (157 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (156 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (154 VA titles) (American) † #Cynthia Cranz (154 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (150 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (150 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (149 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (149 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (149 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (147 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (145 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (144 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (143 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (141 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (141 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (139 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (139 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (138 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (137 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (137 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (137 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (133 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (131 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (130 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (128 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (128 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (126 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (123 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (121 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (117 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (116 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia